


Funhouse-P!nk

by ItsAllWhirlsFault



Category: Lost Light Transformers, MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers, maccadam
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fight Scenes, M/M, Mind Games, Platonic Relationships, Shattered Glass AU, SsSsPpPpAaAcCcEeE!!!, romantic relationships, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllWhirlsFault/pseuds/ItsAllWhirlsFault
Summary: ‘While helping Brainstorm build a groundbridge you’re accidentally transported to a nightmarish dimension. Where friends are now enemies, and you must rely on bots you would never have trusted before.’
Relationships: Brainstorm x reader, Megatron x reader, rodimus x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

‘A mishap with the groundbridge that you and Brainstorm were making sends you to a nightmarish alternate dimension. The crew you once considered friends have become enemies, and you aren’t sure you can escape.’

Brainstorm had told you the groundbridge was unstable and had asked you to help him fix it. You had nothing better to do and thought it would be a fun learning experience. That experience quickly turned to chaos when the portal turned on mid-repair. Brainstorm had attempted to grab you leg to pull you out from the core of the groundbridge. Except you’d vanished from his grasp before he could even try. 

You’d found yourself back on the Lost Light. In the middle of the science lab no doubt. The only odd thing was, there was no broken down ground bridge. There was no Brainstorm. There wasn’t even any equipment. You had decided to stealthily check out the rest of the ship. What you found had you even more confused. 

It felt like you’d walked into a funhouse with mirrors like back on Earth. Everything seemed distorted and misplaced. Bots you once knew had swapped paintjobs and seemed far less cheerful. It didn’t take you long to figure out you’d been teleported to some sort of nightmarish world. 

And then you’d made your first and final mistake. You had approached one of them. You thought if there was anyone you could still trust it would be Rung. You were dead wrong. He’d smiled at you, not the kind smile you knew. There was malice hidden beneath that grin. 

“You’re not from around here are you, Y/n?” 

It was as if the entire crew collectively opened fire on you. You’d managed to escape to the less populated areas of the ship. But now it just seemed like they were toying with you.

You sprinted through the dark hallways of the Lost Light. They had turned the lights out, wether to further scare you or in hopes of hindering you you weren’t sure. You weren’t exactly going to ask. Your optic lights were shut off to enable your night vision. Helping to conceal your presence from the cameras. 

Your footfalls were practically silent despite your panicked sprint. For once being built for stealth had been an advantage. 

You turned another corner to watch the door slam shut. Well that was a nw one. The red light on the lock pad flashing to tell you it had sealed. You spun around on your heel darting down the side hallway. 

Scrap! They were trying to trap you. 

But how did they see you on the cameras?! Your paint job was dark and your optic lights were off! No one should be able to see you. 

The door in front of you began to slide shut and you barely had enough time to slide beneath it. It clanged shut behind you, the noise almost deafening. 

You scrambled to your feet trying to keep ahead of the closing doors. Except you were to slow in getting up. The door at the other end of the hallway crashed down, locking into place. Dim red light flashing every few seconds from the lock pads. You attempted to type in your override code, only to have it rejected. 

What about Ratchet’s? It had to let medics through still, right? The angry buzzing told you you were wrong. Maybe Rodimus’s? Captain’s override always worked! It buzzed red for a brief second before a ding was heard. The pad flashed green, the door sliding upwards. A wave of relief washed over you before you caught sight of the shadow on the other side of the door. Ultra Magnus, sporting a new red and black paintjob, stood opposite to you. A blaster drawn and pointed directly at your chest. He broke into a wicked grin as you took a step back to try and run. 

“Surprise!”

The last thing you saw was the flash of the barrel as i went off. 

-

Brianstorm typed in the frequency to your spark, failing again at locking onto you signal. He’d tried everything! Your brain frequencies, your vitals, even your insignia badge! Nothing was working. Why couldn’t he get a lock on you? You were just in another part of the universe right? 

Perceptor was working on fixing the groundbridge so that it wouldn’t implode should they attempt to bring you back, Chromedome huddled beside him as assisted. Rodimus and Megatron hovered behind Brainstorm. Suggesting new ideas or possibilities. No one was willing to admit you were gone. 

“What if they’re not in our world?” Megatron questioned. Brainstorm paused, glancing up at him in bewilderment. 

“What?”

“Well, you said yourself. They seemed to explode in some weird liquid like light. I’ve seen it twice before. What if they weren’t teleported to another planet?” He elaborated. The pieces started to click into place. Why he couldn’t find you on the planet below or the solar system they were in. Why the frequencies weren’t being picked up. He’d been looking in the wrong place! 

“You mean another dimension?” Brainstorm said already typing in the new parameters. Rodimus nodded along with a broad smile. 

“Why not? You’ve already looked through ours for them.”

The groundbridge sparked before swirling to life. Chromedome let out a startled curse, yanking his arm out of harms way. 

“Who started it?!” Perceptor snapped dropping the crackling cables he held. Brianstorm wasn’t to concerned that none of them had turned it on. Maybe he had pressed in the coordinates and not realized it? Either way, he had a lock on you!

“One sec, i’m bringing them through,” he called. A silhouette appeared in the portal before falling forward onto their knees. The portal sizzled out, leaving only you on the groundbridge. 

There was a wave of joy as the bots recognized your frame. It was you! They’d gotten you back! But what was up with your new paintjob? 

“Uh, Y/n? You good there?” Rodimus questioned. You stood up, turning around to face them and the bots stiffened. Since when were your optics red? You drew two duel barrel blasters, glaring them down. There was no warning when you opened fire. No words spoken. You merely shot Perceptor straight in the chest knocking him flat against the floor. 

“Take cover!” Megatron yelled shoving Brainstorm and Rodimus behind the console. Chromedome ducked behind part of the ground bridge. 

“What’s is going on?!” Rodimus yelled. Brainstorm had a sinking feeling he knew. He just hoped you could hold on long enough for him to fix all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Heckity heck heck


End file.
